Je te retiens dans l'obscurité
by Sorah Kenway
Summary: Non, décidément il y a des jours ou le jeune Solo aimerait rester au lit et ne jamais en sortir.


_**Bonjour à tous !**_ _**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire toujours basée sur l'univers de Star wars.**_ _**C'est (encore) une UA et l'histoire ce base principalement sur Ben Solo et Poe Dameron.**_

 _ **Je voudrais pour finir « dédicacé » mon histoire à une personne qui m'a beaucoup aidée, soutenue, et remonter les bretelles quand je perdais confiance en moi !**_ _**Merci Mélanie pour tous ce que tu fais pour moi depuis le début.**_

 ** _Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon moment de lecture !_**

* * *

…

Parfois la vie peut vous surprendre de manière très improbable. Un matin vous retrouvez votre chien les quartes pattes en l'aire mort d'une overdose de chocolat, parfois vous vous réveillez et vous remarquez que votre salle de bain est immergée sous cinq bons centimètres d'eau car « les tuyaux tiendrons encore bien une semaine ! » Et finalement… Non. Ben haïssait cette vie qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire de mauvais tours sans arrêt. Son chat venait de griffé le nouveau salon en cuir et sa mère voulait absolument qu'il vienne diner le soir suivant. Non, décidément il y a des jours ou le jeune Solo aimerait rester au lit et ne jamais en sortir. Et puis y'a des jours ou tu crois enfin que la vie en à fini avec toi, que la roue tourne et que ta vie ne seras plus aussi merdique qu'avant. Mais non. Et ensuite, il y avait ce matin, ou après plusieurs tasses de café pour affronter cette nouvelle journée, Solo avait ouvert la porte au facteur et qu'il l'avait vue avec un revolver dans sa main. Saloperie de vie.

* * *

 ** _Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes en direct du quartier d'_ _Alderaan_ _où nous assistons à une prise d'otages complètement folle._ _Le jeune Ben Solo, fils de la gouvernante Leia Organa se retrouve actuellement_ _séquestré dans son appartement_ _depuis presque six heures._ _Nous vous…_**

* * *

 _S_ ix heures déjà. Six longues heures ou sa vie avait pris un tournent radicale. Pourtant la journée avait très bien commencé ! _Pour une fois._ Le nouveau facteur lui avait toujours semblé gentil et _trop sexy_ pour être un simple hétéro, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à ca. Tout le monde savait qu'il était, avoir des parents célèbres n'avait pas que de bon côté.

\- **Merde ! merde ! merde !**

Six heures déjà. Ouais. Six longues et _putain_ d'heures. Ben soupira faiblement, la grande télévision avait été allumé par son charmant ravisseur et l'info tournait en bloc, présenter par la charmante présentatrice au cheveux cours et noir que le jeune homme se plaisait à suivre chaque jours après la journée de boulot. En y repensant, les événements c'était enchainer assez vite, Poe, s'était son prénom s'il avait bien entendu ce que la jolie miss présentatrice des informations pourris venait de déclaré. Poe donc, faisait les cent pas dans le salon si bien rangé et la tournure des événements ne devait pas plus lui plaire. Bien fait ! Ben était assis contre la porte du frigo et il soupira encore une fois. C'était quoi son tripe à se naze ? Qui prenait encore des otages de nos jours ? Bon, certainement beaucoup de monde à la réflexion faite.

\- **Ca ne… Merde !**

L'ancien facteur frappa un grand coup dans la malheureuse table basse qui n'avait absolument rien demandé à personne. En y pensant, cette maudite et affreuse table aux couleurs orange et blanche était un cadeau de sa charmante et très connue mère. Finalement, il aurait du frapper plus fort tien. Un coup plus violent que les précédents firent voler en éclat les morceaux de bois qui formait la table basse et Ben retient un geste victorieux et se rappela par la même occasion que de toute façon ses mains étaient liée par du ruban bon marché.

\- **Mais merde !**

Okey. Soit ce gars avait que ce mot dans son vocabulaire ou alors il était très vulgaire.

\- **_Putain_** **de merde !**

Ah. Non. Un autre mot. Quoi que tout aussi vulgaire et… terriblement _sexy_ dans sa bouche.

\- **Merde, merde,** **merde !**

\- **T'sais que ya une légende qui dit que si on dit ce mot plus de trois fois, on ne chie plus durant un mois.**

Oh. Ben se mordit violement la lèvre, lui et sa reparti de… _merde._ Saloperie de fierté et grande gueule.

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Ya une légende qui…**

Poe plissa des yeux tout en fixant le jeune homme assis au sol et il s'approcha de lui en à peine deux grandes enjambées. Il attrapa le colle de la chemise de Ben pour le soulevé et le forcer à marcher vers le salon ou il fut jeter sans douceur sur le canapé. La télévision était toujours allumée, et les mêmes informations tournaient en boucle depuis ce matin. La rage déformait les traits de Poe et Ben soupira faiblement en maudissant cette langue qu'il ne savait pas garder derrière ses dents.

\- **Tu es tellement arrogant. Ça ne m'étonne même pas venant d'un gars de ton** ** _putain_** **de rang sociale.** **Vous, petit bourge de merde qui pleurer pour des bêtises, qui ne vous soucier que de vous et de vos économies !** **Tu es bien le fils de ta mère, notre chère gouvernante qui ne trouve pas digne d'aider les gens comme…** **Moi… Nous, le peuple qui mourront à petit feu chaque jours…**

Ben fronça les sourcilles et se permit de dévisagé l'homme qui affichait une mine déconfit à chaque parole prononcer. Il était vrai qu'il était né dans le luxe et jamais il n'avait eu le moindre problème majeur dans sa courte vie, du moins jusqu'à présent. Jamais il n'avait pris la peine de regarder le monde de l'autre côté de la barrière, et cette prise de conscience lui fit peur. Que s'avait-il de la vie derrière ces barreau dorés qui avaient bercé son enfance et le reste de son existence ? Rien.

 **-** **Je…**

 **-** **Tais-toi.** **Tu ne sais rien des motivations de mon geste.** **Vous ne savez rien !** **Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de vouloir comprendre.** **La gouvernante n'a rien changé.** **De beau discours et des paroles en l'air.** **Comme toujours…**

Il était vrai que durant la longue campagne électorale la « princesse » Organa, comme la presse aimait l'appeler, avait promis des changements. Plus de chômage, une pension bien grasse, des frais médicaux remboursé jusqu'au dernier centimes et… Une loi favorable pour les pères de famille désirant reconnaitre et élever seul un enfant né d'une procréation pour autrui. Cette dernière loi avait d'ailleurs entrainé pas mal de discorde entre les différentes éthiques. Un enfant aurait toujours besoin d'un père et d'une mère selon certains, le bonheur de l'enfant avant tout, disait les autres… Après de long mois de campagne électorale, sa mère était arrivée au pouvoir dans leur état en devant la première gouvernante. Mais ce fût tout. Oublier les promesses d'un avenir meilleur. Les promesses sont faites pour ne pas être tenue et Leia n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Aucune loi ne fût votée, la pension resta au même niveau et le bien être d'un enfant se résumait à des parents de sexe différents.

\- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause des pensions que tu m'as pris en otage… Pas vrai ?**

Poe, qui lui tournait le dos depuis son monologue, se tourna vers lui et soupira en faisant un signe non de la tête.

\- **Non.** **J'ai un fils.** **Un gamin de quatre ans.** **Très intelligent pour son âge, il…** **Il veut devenir président.** **Quel gamin de son âge veux faire ça comme métier ?**

Ben haussa simplement les épaules, ne désirant pas lui couper la parole, attentivement il écouta le monologue de son ravisseur ( _pouvais-t-il encore l'appeler comme ça_?) avec un pincement au cœur à chaque fois que l'enfant était mentionner. La vie était loin d'être facile, il en avait toujours été conscient, mais… La détresse où se noyait Poe faisais pitié à voir et petit à petit la pitié laissa place à la compassion pour cet homme qui semblais prêt à tout, même séquestré une personne, risquer la prison pour faire changer les choses, Poe était un héros des temps modernes, le Robin des bois des rues, ceux qui ose lever les poings et hurler à c'en brisé les cordes vocales pour les causes justes. Ben Solo eu du mal à cacher le frisson qui lui parcourra la colonne vertébrale, une bouffer d'ire chaud ce propulsa dans son corps et il se promit mentalement de l'aider. Il devenait certainement fou à cause de la captivité mais il se fit la promesse de contribuer à changer ce foutoir que sa mère avait mis tant de plaisir à instaurer…

* * *

 _A suivre… ?_


End file.
